


Superhero

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: She looked like someone who stepped out of a comic book.





	Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a writing challenge with the prompt "Write a description of some unnamed person."

She looked like someone who had stepped out of a comic book, larger than life, tough. Someone in bright colors and bold strokes. Someone who could banter and find the third option. She looked like someone who could be a hero, beautiful and brave, with long legs, good hair, and bright white teeth.

But when she sobbed, choked and ugly, red faced in a way a comic book character would be ashamed to be drawn like, he realized that even heroes can’t always save the day, and sometimes they need someone else to save them.


End file.
